La Curiosidad mato al Gato
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: -Hmph… eres demasiado curiosa, Madoka –Sonrió con arrogancia. La chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento- Sabes que no me gusta que husmeen mis cosas menos si es muy muy preciado para mí – /- Creo que… tendré que castigarte –Las piernas de la joven flaquearon al escuchar eso último. Pasen y Lean, si gustan.


**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic de Beyblade que hago, la verdad no creí hacer otro ya que no se me da ideas de hacer más historia de una misma serie, solo puedo cuando estoy inspirada obsesionada con una pareja que me gusta tanto tanto y que de las que creo puedo lograr hacer una jeje pero bueno aquí ta otra, solo espero les guste. **

**Pasen a leer mis otros fics plis :3 **

**Por cierto Kyoya tiene 18 y Madoka 16 ok. **

**Aaahhh, de veras jeje el Tema, no creo que le quede… o quien sabe, no le hallaba que ponerle, así que si quieren no le den tanta importancia, solo lean el contenido, vale.**

**Beyblade Metal Fusión no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su creador Takafumi Adachi. **

**Yo solo los tomo prestados. **

**La Curiosidad mato al Gato. (O en este caso Gatita jeje ¬w¬)**

Él, de ojos inexpresivos, la miraba fijamente, ella no sabía que hacer estaba acorralada entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Cómo escaparía de él?

Miro a ambos lados, queriendo encontrar alguna ventaja para poder escapar.

¿Sería bueno huir de ahí sabiendo que él podría alcanzarla o no?

Debía tomar una decisión.

¿Huir o Quedarse?

Cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados.

¡Ya no soportaba más!

Eligio el de huir, sabía que si se quedaba, lo más seguro, es que tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias y no estaba lista para eso.

Ella retrocedió un paso atrás al ver que este daba un paso adelante, aunque el solo estaba jugando con ella, no lo demostraba en su rostro de porte seria pero si en sus ojos. La diversión saltaba en ellos. Madoka no hiso más que tragar grueso.

Al haber dado el paso hacia atrás choco con la mesita de escritorio que utilizaba para estudiar, la castaña dio una mirada rápida, suficiente para notar un pequeño objeto que tenía como adorno para su escritorio. El cual utilizaría como proyectil para lanzárselo y así escapar.

-Hmph… eres demasiado curiosa, Madoka –Sonrió con arrogancia. La chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento- Sabes que no me gusta que husmeen mis cosas menos si es muy muy preciado para mí –

- … -

- Estoy esperando que digas algo Ma-do-ka – Dio otro paso adelante.

- Y-yo… -Al ver que Kyoya daba otro paso ella se medió recargo en el escritorio retrocediendo al paso del chico, una buena oportunidad para tomar el objetivo sin ser vista, un muñeco raro que le había regalado su Tía, según este le traería suerte.

¡Qué va! ¡Mala suerte es lo que le trajo! Si fuera de la suerte no estaría en esta situación, Kyoya nunca hubiera descubierto que ella había ido a husmear en su habitación solo para ver que traía dentro de la cajita que tenía oculta en su armario.

Una cajita que él siempre llevaba consigo creyendo quizás que nadie notaba, pero ella sí.

Lo hiso delatar ante todos sin importa que este se enoje, él no tuvo opción que sacar la cajita pero a nadie demostró lo que tenía dentro, menos a ella que era… ejem, su Novia.

Si, esto la enojo mucho ¿Es que no confiaba en ella? Cielos… ¡era su Novia!

Siendo que era su pareja, trato y trato de que él le demostrara que había en la cajita, diciéndole que podía confiar en ella y que jamás nunca jamás le diría a nadie que había dentro de esa cajita de madera.

Pero este se negó, no podía mostrárselo. Ella se rindió y acepto de ya no exigirle más. Él comento que pronto quizás le demostraría lo que había, no ese día pero si cuando llegue el momento. Esto la hiso sonreír mucho, asintió y ella le respondió que esperaría ese momento cuando él esté listo de mostrarle lo que tenía, algo muy preciado, seguro, y… le prometió esperar.

Pero esa promesa la rompió, ya había pasado una, no, dos semanas esperando ese momento que Kyoya según pronto llegaría, estaba tardando demasiado, ella no podía esperar más, la curiosidad la mataba.

Con desespero había ido hasta su casa, toco y él le permitió entrar. No hablaron mucho, ya que este recibió una llamada de emergencia, le pidió que se quedara diciéndole que regresaría pronto, ella asintió feliz, la oportunidad perfecta para subir a husmear su habitación y revisar el armario primero por si ahí lo tenía escondido. Él se despidió con un rápido beso en sus labios, lo acompaño hasta la puerta, salió y alzando su mano en forma de despedida lo vio partir hasta no ver su silueta. Al estar segura que no había nadie a su alrededor, cerró la puerta rápidamente de un portazo, sonrió maliciosa juntando sus manos.

A una velocidad increíble llego a la habitación del peli verde, ese aroma varonil la atonto por completo, tenía ganas de sacar una camisa suya del closet y oler su refrescante aroma tan masculina.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces dándose pequeños golpecitos recordando su objetivo, levanto la mirada y viro hacia el armario, camino hasta a él, abrió y busco hasta encontrar su objetivo, ella dio brinquitos de alegría alzándolo por los aires, se calmó y lo acerco a su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, no espero más, abrió la caja de madera y lo que había dentro la sorprendió un poco, era una medalla de plata muy extraña, tenía una imagen de un León de color verde claro y a su alrededor un aura color dorada, de esta otro color verde más fuerte y de ahí plateado, parecía de juguete, como esos juguetitos que les gustaba tanto a los niños, como le llamaban ¿Beyblade? Algo así, solo que este no tenía la punta solo la parte de arriba, claro que no era un juguetito como esos, como ya había dicho antes era de un tipo de medalla muy extraña, ya que a su alrededor lo tenía de una forma pequeñas rectangulares muy raro.

Se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta, iba a guardarlo pero al haber dado el primer paso para acercarse al armario y ponerlo en su lugar, se tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio soltando la medalla en el proceso, esta cayó al suelo, haciendo que la cosa que tenía en su alrededor se saliera.

Al verlo se asustó, había roto algo tan preciado de Kyoya, ¿ahora qué haría? Empezaba a angustiarse, se jalaba los pelos que parecía se lo arrancaría, hasta que recordó que siempre llevaba su bolsita de herramientas atado alrededor de su cintura. Rápidamente lo desato y lo llevo a su mejilla restregándolo como un gatito totalmente aliviada.

Saco las herramientas, eligió las que consideraría necesarias, esto le ayudaría a regresar a su lugar aquel objeto, lo reforzaría para que cuando vuelva a caer no se rompa de nuevo.

Termino de arreglarlo, lo metió en su cajita y lo guardo en el armario en el mismo lugar que lo había encontrado. Dejo todo arreglado como estaba, solo esperaba que Kyoya no se diera cuenta.

Suspiro. Salió de la habitación del chico, bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la sala, sentándose en unos de los cómodos sillones. En el momento que dio asiento Kyoya llego a la casa, comentando que había reservado una mesa para los dos en un hermoso restaurante. La ojiazul salto a sus brazos sumamente alegre, el chico sonrió, no espero más, salieron de la casa, llevándola al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Esto sirvió para distraerse y olvidarse de aquel pequeño e inofensivo incidente. Solo fue su pura curiosidad, nada pasó, todo está bien.

La cita fue magnifica, tan romántica que olvido todo lo sucedido centrándose solo en él y en ella. Cuando salieron del restaurante ambos no paraban de besarse, mostrándose su amor.

Kyoya la acompaño hasta su casa, acompañándola hasta su puerta donde le dio otro beso más tierno, diciéndole como le amaba deseando pasar junta a ella el resto de su vida, esto la enterneció. Se despidió de él dándole otro beso rápido diciéndole que también lo amaba.

Al entrar a su casa y pasar al comedor se encontró a sus padres preparando la cena, ella los saludo y se acercó a su madre a ayudarla.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente. Madoka estaba más relajada, Kyoya ha estado comportándose como siempre con ella, eso significaba que él no se dio cuenta que la cajita había sido usurpada. La chica esperaba que asi fuera siempre y no se diera cuenta de ello.

Iba caminando tranquila cuando se encontró con su novio, lo saludo y este a ella. Él le comento que iba hacia su casa para invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque, ella acepto gustosa preñándose en el brazo del chico.

Llegaron al parque donde dieron su paseo mientras platicaban, Kyoya le compro un helado, ella agradeció, en eso ella le dijo que sus padres habían ido de viaje el día de ayer, ellos estarían tres días fuera y que regresarían pasado mañana. Él le pregunto si está sola en casa a lo que la chica contesto que ya estaba grandecita que podía cuidarse sola, no necesitaba de una niñera.

Lo que ella no vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa que el enarco al saber aquello. La llevo a su casa ya que eran las cinco de la tarde. Quedo sola en su casa pero a ella no le importó, decidió ver una película, cuando acabo, se preparó la cena.

Después de haber cenado, subió a su habitación donde se dio una relajante ducha. Se puso su pijama, se cepillo los dientes, peino su cabello e iba a recostarse pero primero reviso su monitor por si no tenían algún mensaje electrónico, ya que no ha usado su monitor desde hace mucho tiempo y seguro debería traer varios mensajes de sus amigas como de aquella vez que empezó a salir con Kyoya interrogándole si iban bien en su primera cita, si le dio su primer beso, si lo hacía bien, incluso una llego a preguntarle si ya hicieron aquello y si se cuidaban, eso la desconcertó mucho, respondiendo que ella no estaba listo para eso, nada.

Apago la computadora, se acercó a su escritorio, tomo una pequeña libreta color rosa tenía un pequeño candado dorado, esto, era su diario. Aun no sabía si escribir lo que le paso aquel día pero lo descarto sabiendo que una de sus amigas invadirían su privacidad.

Dejo el diario en su escritorio, al darse media vuelta y dar dos pasos adelante, quedo paralizada.

Unos ojos fríos la miraban directamente, esos ojos azules que la taladraban por dentro, tan profundo. ¿Cómo es que entro a su casa? Siempre mantenía asegurada la puerta principal ¿Y en qué momento entro a su habitación? No lo había escuchado abrir la puerta ni mucho menos escuchado entrar en su habitación.

Ahora se encontraba en ese momento, atrapada, él con una sonrisa juguetona daba otro paso, pero ella estaba lista para lanzarle el objeto. Al ver que daba otro paso más, no espero para lanzarle aquel extraño muñeco. Este por inercia se cubrió con sus brazos y esquivo el objeto.

Madoka teniendo la oportunidad corrió hacia la puerta iba abrirla cuando una mano la tomo del brazo y la jalaba hacia atrás, la puerta fue cerrada por una mano recargada en esta. Sintió como Kyoya la apegaba a él estando de espalda.

- Umm… no, no, gatita –Murmuro en su oído- no querrás escapar de mí ¿verdad? -Esto la hizo estremecer por completo de pies a cabeza, no se liberaría de él tan fácilmente- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Has invadido la privacidad de mi habitación no solo eso sino que también la cajita de madera que tenía oculta en mi armario.

Madoka no sabía qué hacer. El chico quito su mano de la puerta, la abrazo ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro aspirando su aroma. Esto provoco que a la chica se le erizaran los bellos de su piel. El ojiazul recorrió su nariz en su cuello provocándole cosquilleos a la castaña llegando hasta su oreja.

- Creo que… tendré que castigarte –Las piernas de la joven flaquearon al escuchar eso último, sintió como el chico la giraba bruscamente para tenerla frente a frente con él.

Su sonrisa seductora provoco un rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

Él no espero más tiempo y la beso con desesperación, hambriento de ella. La levanto del suelo llevándola a la cama, donde la recostó con suavidad quedando él encima de ella. Sintió como la chica no tardaba en responder al beso, sonrió en su fuero interno, haría que esa noche fuera la mejor noche de su vida.

Lo que Madoka Amano no sabía era que ese medallón por la cual Kyoya la estaba castigando no era más que una réplica, la verdadera estaba oculta en otro lugar que el chico solo sabía.

Lo que no sabía es que él lo había planeado todo.

Porque el ansiaba algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Había intentado varias veces hacer "aquello" con la castaña pero ella lo retenía. Sabía que ella también lo deseaba, lo ha visto en su mirar, sus ojos lo demostraba todo, la delataban, los nervios de ella impedían que avanzara.

Hasta que se le ocurrió idear este plan.

Porque sabía que ella se dejaría, como un castigo por haber invadido algo que era suyo, haberlo roto y al haber no esperado cuando él se lo dijo. Su confianza.

Porque ella se dejó hacer sabiendo que se lo merecía y porque le comento que le gustaban los chicos malos.

Bien, si deseaba que se convirtiera en un chico malo.

Se convertiría en un chico malo. La escucho suspirar.

Sonrió malévolo, empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Solo esperaba que Madoka no se diera cuenta.

Fin.

**Bien, no sé ustedes, pero siento que no me salió tan bien como esperaba -.-U**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? **

**Dejármelo en un comentario, espero recibir más de cinco review. **

**Ah, es verdad, por favor por favor, pasen a leer mis otros fic y por lo menos dejen un comentario en la de Pucca que solo tiene dos review ¿plis? :3 **

**Estos son la series que he hecho fic: Naruto (Shippuden), Beyblade Metal Fusión, Kick Buttowski: Medio Doble de Riesgo y Pucca. Por faaaaa. **

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Si quieren pueden tomarla, quitarle, cambiarle o agregarle más cosas, como ustedes quieran. **

**Soy un poco insegura respecto a escribir historias. Solo espero que algunas de mis fics no estén confusos, bueno solo la de Pucca jeje ñ.ñU**

**Bueno, son intentos de hacer historias, cuídense. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Sayonara! **

**¿Review? **

**. **

**. **

**.**


End file.
